Best Fcking Day EVER Revising to improve sttory and writing quality
by ThatWeirdFangirlOverThere
Summary: Revising to cause it kinda sucks read Scare me once... while waiting. I'm at Sakuracon when I run into several of the country's. Hilarious antics follow like the country's running into a glomp circle and rated T fanart(reason for rating). Country's present will be Italy, Germany, Japan, America, Prussia, England, France, China, Russia, Romano, and Canada (HE SHALL NOT BE FORGOTTEN)


**A/N: Hey so I'm gonna be in this fanfiction as well as one of my friends(by the way that friend will be helping me write parts of it so I can't take all the credit). So this story is probably going to be mostly from my point of view with some of it from the country's and my friends points of view. I'm going to have a lot of it be things that I would actually do or that I hope/think I would do so this story gives you a chance to get to know me better as a person and not just some faceless Otaku author. This story was inspired by a story I read called Hetalia Twist which was never finished or updated but I still highly suggest reading it! Anyways I'm going to shut up and let Italy do the disclaimer!**

**Italy: Ve~ Sisi does not-a own-a Hetalia or any of its-a characters. But she loves-a pasta just-a like me! Veee~!**

**Sienna/my POV**

I was walking happily down the sidewalk in my Italy cosplay the curl bouncing by my head, I was at Sakuracon and was in such a good mood that I had no problem staying in character other than a few slip ups on the voice, particularly the accent. I was in a good mood because I had just gotten some Gerita fanart signed by both Patrick Seitz and Todd Haberkorn! As I thought about the events of the day I started skipping happily down the sidewalk while looking for my friend Genna. She was wearing a Russia cosplay, that was slightly big on her but over all looked good, she was continually breaking character due to the fact that she was so excited, but nobody seemed to care as long as she was in character for videos or photos.

I began quietly singing a short german song that I'd learned in choir. I had once tried to translate all of it but gave up after figuring out that the first line was talking about how some guy praised the lord all the time.

_ "__Ich will den herrn lo- - -ben al - le zeit. al - le zeit_ _sein lob sol! i-" _

"Veeee Germany! Do you think they have any pasta here? I'm hungry." said a high slightly whiny voice with a perfect italian accent.

I stopped singing and listened closely wondering if Todd Haberkorn was doing a live performance. It was the only way that the voice could be done so perfectly. As I continued listening I grew more excited when I heard another very familiar voice.

"I don't know Italy. Maybe ve could ask somebody if zhere is anyzhing zhat ve could eat here." replied a slightly annoyed gruff voice with a german accent.

I began quickly walking in the direction of the voices only to slow in slight confusion as I heard more and more familiar voices.

"There wirr probabry be prenty of praces to buy assorted asian snacks. Prease just be patient." consoled a quiet voice with a japanese accent making it difficult at first to understand what he was saying from around the corner.

"Alright dudes that sounds awesome! I love asian food let's go! The hero will lead the way!" Exclaimed another extremely annoying american voice.

Though I was even more excited I was also extremely confused. I had never heard of Christopher Bevins or Eric Vale ever coming to Sakuracon before and quickened my pace in order to see what the hell was going on.

As I near the corner my excitement grows until my heart is nearly beating out of my chest.

"Aiya you are so loud and annoying America, aru! Maybe you should try talking a little less and listening a little more. Then you might be less of an idiot, aru." said an extremely annoyed sounding voice with a Chinese accent.

I finally rounded the corner and stopped breathless staring in amazement at the sight before me. There were cosplayers of almost all of the countries standing around near the entrance to the reception building. Though they all had passes to the con everybody except Japan were looking completely lost as to what they should be doing. I continued walking quickly towards them, Eager to meet such fantastic cosplayers. As I neared them I began to notice certain things that once again sent me into confusion. For one none of them seemed to be capable of breaking character as if they really were the countries. Another thing was the clothing and hair all of it looked 100% genuine which was impossible! Nobody could have hair like that! And even if it was dyed there was no way they could possible get the hair curls so flawlessly unless they were stinking rich and had personal hair stylists. But something told me that wasn't it.

Then I finally made it within a few feet of their group and I saw something that explained everything. China had turned with his back to me and thats when I saw it. The panda that he always kept with him, as perfect and adorable as ever. Thats when I realized that they weren't just cosplayers. They were the real thing. I stood still for several seconds, my mind still processing the miracle that stood before me, then it finally hit me.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed in amazement, instantly regretting it as every single one of them turned to look at me.

"Hey Germany look she's dressed up just like me!" Italy exclaimed, excitedly bouncing up next to me making me stumble back a couple steps only to bump into something very large. A large hand then clamped down heavily on my shoulder accompanied by a loud jovial voice with a russian accent.

"You should watch where you are going. You might get hurt if you are not careful" warned Russia. I turned to look up at him and saw bright violet eyes above a large smile. I spun to face him completely taking a step back. One thought went through my head '_this can't be happening' _then nothing.

**A/N: hey hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new fanfiction! If there is anything at all that I could work on with how I wrote this please feel free to leave a comment with some constructive criticism. Bye!**


End file.
